


Joshtin

by zebraljb



Series: I Want to Be Your Underwear [1]
Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of shorts involving each of the pairings in NSYNC, based on the Bryan Adams Song, "I want to Be Your Underwear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joshtin

ONE  
 _I wanna be your tshirt when it’s wet  
I wanna be the shower when you sweat_

 

“Okay, I don’t see why I gotta be stuck with JC,” Joey grumbled as Chris sank yet another easy lay-up. “Jayce, Chris is only four feet tall. WHY can’t you guard him?”

“I am NOT four feet tall!” Chris yelled.

“JC isn’t that bad,” Lance said loyally from his spot on the sidelines.

“You’re not even watching, Lance, so shut up!” Joey glared at Lance, who quickly hid behind his laptop.

“We only have the gym for another forty minutes, and I don’t wanna spend it listening to Joey whine,” Justin said. “JC…Chris…you mind switching?”

“Jayce, why don’t you just guard Justin, instead of switching teams?” Lance suggested. “Let Joey put his money where his big mouth is.”

“Yeah!” Chris said. “Let’s see if YOU can guard me, Fatone!”

Justin wiped his sweaty forehead with the hem of his tank top as Joey and Chris argued. “He didn’t mean it, JC.”

“I know,” JC said, scuffing his sneaker on the floor.

Justin watched a drop of sweat run down JC’s long neck. “He…uh…just gets so competitive.”

“Right.” JC ran a hand through his damp hair and Justin swallowed deeply. JC tugged his wet tshirt over his head. “Are we playing or what?”

“Chasez, you are the SCRAWNIEST white boy on the planet!” Chris announced.

“You’re just jealous,” Lance said.

“Bass, you’re not playing, so shut up!” Chris yelled. Lance chuckled.

“Is this how I should guard you?” JC asked, standing directly in front of Justin with his arms up. “Like this?”

“Yeah,” Justin said weakly, licking his lips.

“Justin!” Chris yelled. “Help me!”

Justin snapped out of his reverie and darted around JC. He caught Chris’ pass and went for the lay-up. He missed. “Ha!” JC jumped for the rebound and walked away, dribbling the ball.

“What the hell was that?” Chris shoved Justin. Justin watched JC pick up his shirt as he dribbled, wiping the sweat from his pale chest.

“I was…uh…distracted?” Justin suggested.

“Whatever.” Chris shoved him again, then walked away.

 

Justin stood under the hot water of the shower, letting it beat against his face. He could not get JC off his mind. JC was always there, whenever he tried to move or shoot the ball. Justin couldn’t make a shot to save his life. Joey and JC kicked their asses. Chris was furious. He was even more competitive than Joey.

“Room in here for me?” A voice said behind him. Justin turned around and smiled.

“Hey. Took you long enough.” Justin kissed JC, then moved so JC could get under the water.

“Sorry.” JC stood under the water, tilting his head back. Justin moaned as the water ran down JC’s body. JC smiled. “See something you like?”

“What got into you out there?” Justin asked. “You were all over me!”

“Actually, I was looking to get INTO you.” JC looked Justin up and down. “Interested?”

Justin’s cock sprang to life even as the rest of him melted like butter. “God, yes,” he whispered.

“Good.” JC handed Justin the washcloth. “Do my back?”

Justin silently took the cloth and began to scrub JC’s back as JC shampooed his hair. He watched the muscles in JC’s back and sighed. JC took a step back and chuckled.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Is someone happy to see me?” JC wiggled his ass against Justin’s cock.

“Yes, he is.” Justin licked at JC’s neck as his hands slid over JC’s chest. JC moaned and turned in Justin’s arms. Their mouths met as JC’s hands slid down to pull Justin close against him. Justin gasped. “Want you,” he mumbled against JC’s lips. JC reached around and turned the water off without breaking the kiss.

“Let’s go, then.” JC shoved the shower curtain aside and stepped out. He took Justin’s hand, leading him to the sink. “Sit up.”

“What?”

“Just do it,” JC ordered. Justin carefully sat on the narrow vanity. JC fell to his knees, running his hands up the inside of Justin’s thighs. Justin moaned.

JC took Justin’s cock in his hand, stroking it gently. “I like when you get sweaty.” JC began licking the head. “You’re so sexy.”

“JC, PLEASE…” Justin begged. JC slowly slid Justin into his mouth. “Yes…oh, yes…Jayce…”

JC sucked harder, stroking with one hand as he lightly played with Justin’s balls with the other hand. Justin fisted his hands in JC’s hair, thrusting into JC’s mouth. “Slow down,” JC teased gently. He stood up and helped Justin off the sink. He led Justin into the bedroom, making sure the hotel room door was locked. JC pushed Justin down onto the bed, then crawled up his body. “Still want me?”

“Yes,” Justin moaned, giving him a passionate kiss. “The stuff’s in my bag on the floor.”

JC left Justin only long enough to grab lubricant and a condom. He slid the condom on and lubricated himself. He then carefully slid a finger into Justin. Justin gasped, arching up. “I love you,” JC whispered, kissing Justin as he worked his fingers inside of him.

“Oh…love you, too.” Justin’s eyes fluttered shut.

JC moved and slowly pushed himself into Justin. “Justin,” he whispered, kissing him.

“So good,” Justin moaned, stroking himself.

 

Later, as they lay in each other’s arms, Justin smiled at JC. “I like you all sweaty, too.” He ran his hand along JC’s sweaty back.

“I like you naked.” JC touched Justin and he squirmed.

“Hey, J?” They heard Chris call as he knocked. “You okay? I heard you moaning.”

“Jayce was just giving me a massage,” Justin answered as JC looked at him in alarm.

“Can I come in?”

“NO!” Justin yelled. “Um, we’ll be down to your room in a sex…I mean, a sec, okay?’ JC hid his giggles in a pillow.

“Okay.”

Justin hit JC with a pillow. “Shut up!”

JC pulled on his jeans, still laughing. “I’ll see you in a bit. I gotta go clean up.

“Love you,” Justin whispered. JC gave him a tender kiss.

“I love you, too. Even if we do have to hide it for now. You’re worth it.” JC kissed Justin again and left the hotel room

THE END


End file.
